pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mazanaka/Archive/2013
Re:Reply About... *Fonts: Really?! Could you learn me how? *Talk Pages: This is not about all before but, my gosh!, I prefer the message wall, like on my wiki! is faster! * ok I don't play the game a lot but I'll join if you want. What makes a server dedicated? Fonts Okay, take the time you want. Emilioyo (talk) Crown Why is your signature not have a crown? User:Rah Gashapon 01:12, January 2, 2013 (UTC) New Poll Hey Mazanaka! can i change you're poll I'm kinda going to make a new poll It is "How did you meet Patapon?". Please answer as fast as possible.Thanks!! --Realpatapondonchaka (talk) 01:34, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Account My sibling is like 8 years old so he's not allowed to have an account plus he dont know anything about patapon he hates patapon. -- } }} :AnimeGuy23|AnimeGuy23]] :AnimeGuy23|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :AnimeGuy23|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 10:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) PS:thanks for the tip of how to reply to people Re:I don't really care What do you mean Maz? } }} :Realpatapondonchaka|Realpatapondonchaka]] :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:12, March 23, 2013 (UTC) <- this one? From I can tell he's used the same style of signature I have. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 09:16, March 23, 2013 (UTC) <--- Here it is in all its untidy glory Just like your guestbook problem last time.How can I make it tidy? } }} :Realpatapondonchaka|Realpatapondonchaka]] :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 14:29, March 23, 2013 (UTC) <-- Not again. Re:Here Can it still have my edits here on Patapedia? } }} :Realpatapondonchaka|Realpatapondonchaka]] :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 14:40, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the name changing. } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 07:25, March 24, 2013 (UTC) No I'm tired of having to write out that little neat template. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:49, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Enjoying having a slow page :P P.S. Please make an FAQ explaining why your name is different. Re:Blue It's fine it is light blue and thanks Maz,By the way I saw my Talk page's History LOL!! } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 10:02, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Come play MC with me? You should visit the server I play on. My IGN is... Pulse_Daemon. Rah can provide you with the IP. Do you have a Reddit account? -- 22:16, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Link -- 18:17, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Maz! [[User:Magma Masher|'Magma Masher']] [[User talk:Magma Masher|'Talk']] 15:01, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Categories idk. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 01:25, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Categories I want to finally close this subject, I'm so sorry for adding pointless category to over 230 pages. I only wanted to help patapedia because now from 700 users there are only 42 :( so sad. But it's ok, no more pointless edits :) — Mighty Patapon 07:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) PS: I had 88 unreaden email messages, all from Wikia! Then I'll do that later. } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 03:33, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Tidy your own page pls 08:24, April 22, 2013 (UTC) New Category When are you gonna make it? } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 12:45, April 22, 2013 (UTC) beureaucratic rights Moo to you! There's a spelling mistake on your page. That is all. -- 03:38, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Exciting action Nothing interesting. Oh, TM got the year badge if you haven't congratulated him yet. 08:33, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Nooooo I'm pretty sure you are mistaken. This seems to be the first time you write "beaureaucratic sic". Prior to that, you used the word "administrative". I also looked through your abyss and I know why you're confused. This is the second time I tell you to fix that mistake. Anyway, if you have Steam, add me. My ID is pulsedaemon. The server I play on also changed IP so you'll have to look that up if you ever want to say hi XD. -- 23:03, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Bored I'm bored right now, anyway Hi!! [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 11:16, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Background I was sure that I made it 2000px x 1080px, it might be Photobucket messing the resolution up. See if this version it any different; hopefully, Dropbox won't modify it. 19:53, November 4, 2013 (UTC) My problem It is not. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 20:49, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rollback Thank you, I shall not abuse the posistion. General SuperJaws100, Flying Ace 20:41, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Mazanaka. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) French wiki Hi Mazanaka! I'm here to tell that I've started to REALLY help the french wiki, starting with the Mainpage (I'm starting to add templates and images and after all that, I'll start translating the page...) I also have some page in my OneNote that are translated pages of some Dongas bosses... (will add them soon...) That all want I wanted to tell you! - 00:12, November 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S: Next time, will you prefer that I talk to you in english? ou en français? o en español? Reply Sorry for aswering lately... Well, about the french wiki, you can help me with it if you want to but if I was admin there, I could also help with the background, colors and other admin things... But, also: some news: *Infobox template created *Dodonga and Majidonga page have all the "Ataques" in them, only need the other information... *Main page almost finished (there's only the /Right and the translation of some names...) That's all that you should know... Good luck in your way! - 23:53, November 30, 2013 (UTC)